


Untergang

by TheMissingSpleen



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Character death (but no one likes Pablo anyway), I have no idea what I'm doing, Ludwig Maxis - Freeform, Maxis is an ass, Pablo Marinus, Probably really bad, Ultimus is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingSpleen/pseuds/TheMissingSpleen
Summary: How Pablo Marinus meets his demise. Ultimus timeline. Pfft, like I was gonna write a story about him dying in the 13th century.





	1. Testing Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first upload to this website (exciting) Yeah, ignore the fact that I'm like eight years late.  
> Please go easy on me...  
> I have like four years of COD zombies shit to upload... and finish D:  
> I had to resist the urge to call this fic after my nickname.

He scowled. One of those damn Doctors was late. He hated the endless anxiety of waiting to be tested upon, he just wanted to get it over with. Slowly, he began to pace back and forth in his small cell. He could see the other subjects through the iron bar fencing that kept them separate. They were both half unconscious on the floor. The Mexican leant against the wall and fell to his knees. The pain of hunger bolting through his body. They were always fed after the test with some cheap and nasty scraps that were never enough. He was surprised that he wasn’t skin and bone like the others.  
'It must be something to do with the stuff being pumped into my veins.' The Mexican thought.  
The sound of grating metal pulled him from his thoughts as he watched the testing area door open. His heart plummeted.  
'No. Not him. Anyone but him.'  
The German entered the area. His lab coat was drenched in far more blood that it should have been and his right hand held what the Mexican believed was a Bowie knife, covered in a thin layer of gore. Today was definitely not a good day to mess with the Kraut. The more he looked at the German, the more he feared him. A malicious twisted grin was stretched wide on his lips and his eyes were filled with an unnatural lust.  
Not today, he was definitely NOT going first. But who would be willing to take one for the team? He knew this German favoured him and that only put him in even more danger. The Doctor began to study the subjects; the Russian was unconscious on the floor, the Japanese huddled in the corner murmuring to himself. For a moment the Mexican and the German locked eyes. He tried his hardest to show no emotion. No defiance that this German craved, no fear that he wanted to instill. Nothing. But it didn’t have the desired effect.  
“Pablo?” The German smiled. He pocketed his knife and instead now held a syringe, filled with a strange glowing liquid. As the Doctor unlocked the door to his cell, Pablo shifted backwards, instead of putting up a fight. Knowing that provoking him would only bring him more pain. The Doctor stabbed the needle into the Mexican’s arm causing a shout of pain. The others began to watch as the Mexican began to lose clarity of thought.  
He swayed, as an unfamiliar feeling swept through his body. It suddenly dawned on him that whatever the German had just administered him was not the usual serum, but something else.  
He collapsed to his knees, his vision darkening. He tried to fight it, to ask the German what he had done, but his voice sounded distant, nothing more than a distant cry. He attempted to lift his head up, to see the German’s reaction, but his whole body suddenly felt heavy, like his muscles had turned to lead. 

Doctor Richtofen watched in curiosity as the subject slowly lost consciousness. He had been forced to create his own sleeping serum, due to Maxis’s overbearing power of supplies. He was unsure as to whether it would actually work. From what he had managed to test, it had a 50/50 chance of working or killing the subject. He approached the Mexican, reaching out and checking for a pulse. He could feel it, it was faint, but he was still alive.  
That was the first step complete.  
Now, he had to get the Mexican onto the operating table. Richtofen frowned. Exposure to the element had left the Mexican well toned with thick bands of muscle. It showed good progress for the super soldier experiments, but unfortunately for Richtofen, caused them to weigh more too.  
He sighed, thankful that he had begun to experiment with the serum upon himself, although maybe too frequently.  
On more than one occasion had he woken to find himself slumped in the middle of the floor, an acute ache across his side where he had fallen. He put it down to an overdose of 115, and nothing more.  
He grabbed the body by its wrists and dragged it over to the table. Grasping the Mexican by his underarms, he managed to hoist the body up. He swung the Mexican’s legs over and then began to securely restrain him to the table.  
Now he just had to wait for the Mexican to wake. He had not tested this. In his excitement he had forgotten. His mind raced with different ways in which he could possibly wake his test subject, but as Pablo’s hand began to twitch, the Doctor froze and watched.  
“Pablo?” The Doctor called out, as the subject’s eyes fluttered open.  
“W-what…” The Mexican trailed off, as he slowly became aware of his situation.  
As his vision and thoughts became more coherent, the more Pablo began to panic. He pulled against the newfound restraints. Gone was the usual routine of being poked and prodded, replaced by being strapped to an operating table, overlooked by a madman.  
The Doctor watched in amusement as the being in front of him began to panic. He eagerly snatched up his Bowie Knife and held it over the Mexican’s trembling form, a malicious grin forming on his lips.


	2. Pablo's demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Maxis seeks his assistant.

Dr Maxis glanced at his watch, usually Richtofen had finished by now. They were supposed to have started experiments on 115 expose on the dead nearly half an hour ago. Maxis sighed, knowing that he was going to have to check on his assistant.  
Maxis had become increasingly aware of Richtofen’s odd behaviour, and truthfully, it scared him.   
Reluctantly he made his way over to the cells of the subjects. As he walked, morbid thoughts of what was delaying his assistant flooded his mind. He tried to be realistic, and forced the thoughts away. He was probably just having problems getting the Mexican back in his cell, that was all.   
But these thoughts soon vanished as he heard laugher down the concrete corridors of Der Riese. Hideous, twisted, insane laughter. Maxis winced as he recognised the voice. He stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to move even an inch further. He felt sick to the core. What inhumane horrors would greet him if he was to step into that room?  
He told himself not to be afraid. Dr Maxis closed his eyes, as he blindly groped for the door handle to the cells. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, deafening out his assistant’s laughter.   
He took a deep breath and opened the door.   
The continuation of insane laughter showed that Richtofen had not noticed him. Maxis was forced to confront him.   
He opened his eyes, and what he saw made his blood run cold.  
There was the man he had raised, but gone was nervous, quiet boy, who would easily go hours without a word, gone was the crying child that hugged him tight as he wept over his parent’s death. Instead there stood an insane monster. Maxis couldn’t help but wonder if he was partially responsible in the rise of Richtofen’s madness. 

Lying, butchered beyond recognition was the Mexican test subject.   
Hovering over him, like a vulture was Richtofen, seemingly giggling at an organ he cradled in his hands.  
Maxis recognised it to be a spleen.  
“Edward?” He murmured it first, but when his assistant did not respond, he shouted at him, anger washing over him in torrents.  
“EDWARD, WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Maxis screamed, grabbing Richtofen by his bloodied uniform and slamming him against the wall, only earning him a somewhat quizzical expression from his assistant.   
“I was looking for the trust barrier.” Richtofen replied calmly, only irritating Maxis further.  
“In his spleen?! The trust barrier isn’t physical! You know this!”  
Richtofen opened his mouth to respond, only for Maxis to cut him off, the anger in his eyes shining dangerously.   
“I want you to cease with the madness at once! As for this…” Maxis gestured at the dead test subject, but could not bring himself to look at it.  
“This is disgusting, inhumane butchery. I want you to clean yourself up and then continue with the undead experiments, as you were supposed to nearly an hour ago!”  
Richtofen sighed and lowered his head in defeat. There would be no reasoning with Dr Maxis.


	3. Experiment 229

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen finally gets round to helping Dr Maxis with his experiments.

It was a while before Nikolai eventually woke up. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus, but when they did, he nearly screamed. Looking back at Nikolai were the blank, dead eyes of the Mexican. His body left strewn upon the operating table, his mouth agape. Nikolai swallowed. A dark pool of blood had began to gather from the body and trickled down to the floor, along with some of his innards. Nikolai knew what a spleen looked like.  
“What… who?” Shock began to take over Nikolai.  
“It was the Doctor Richtofen.” Takeo barely whispered.  
Neither of them spoke anymore. Nothing else needed to be said, they had all been at mercy of the sadistic Doctor.

When Richtofen returned to Maxis’s lab, he found a long dead corpse strapped to an operating table. Richtofen closed the door.  
“Experiment 229 for creation of the undead army.” Maxis read from the directive sheet on the table beside him. The Doctor then began to mix various liquid in front of him, turning his back on Richtofen and the subject. Edward approached the body. The corpse was male, the cause of death quite prominent. There was a large hole in the centre of chest. Richtofen frowned, knowing that this person was most likely executed as an enemy of the Reich.  
He did not agree with what was happening in the world around him, but all he knew what that it was getting him a seemingly constant supply of subjects.  
Maxis, now finished creating the serum, filled a syringe and held it over the body.  
They had long since discussed the best place to inject the serum, ranging from the top of the spinal cord, the heart and the wrists. Seeming as the chest was so badly damaged, Maxis opted for the wrist.  
As light began to fill the pupils of the body, Richtofen began to hastily undo the restraints, much to Maxis’s dislike.  
The zombie howled and screeched, clawing at the air in front of it.  
“Edward, stand back!” Maxis instructed, only for his assistant to edge closer to the undead.  
“Mein Kinder.” Richtofen murmured as he reached out to touch the zombie, only for Maxis to pull him back.  
The pair glared at each other, but shared no words, only for their attention to once again return to the screaming zombie.  
It seemed to be struggling, it’s decaying muscles and tendons working against it. It looked as though it would seemingly fall apart.  
Maxis seemed to realise this as the creature fell from the table.  
It stumbled to gain it’s footing, before giving up and crawling.  
Maxis sighed.  
“Experiment 229 is a failure. Subject is unable to stand. Destroy it, Edward.” Dr Maxis spoke to the recorder, before turning back to watch his assistant.  
“Oh but it’s so cute. Look at it crawling towards ze Doctor.” Richtofen had bent down to one knee and looked as though he was about to seemingly pet the undead creature before him. Maxis shuddered in disgust. Something was definitely wrong with this man.  
“Edward, I will not repeat myself!” Maxis hissed as he turned away, seemingly trying to distract himself from Richtofen’s disturbing behaviour.  
There was a hideous scream, as the zombie suddenly began to writhe and thrash at the sudden newfound pain.  
Richtofen smiled as he buried his knife in the zombie’s neck.  
“Oh it hurts, doesn’t it?” The joy in Edward’s voice was evident and Maxis stopped what he was doing and stared at his assistant.  
“I think these experiments are beginning to affect you. You know we have procedure against this.” Richtofen frowned. “This will be your last for today and you are to have the rest of the week to recover.” Maxis was met with a harsh glare from Edward.  
“Do not even think about coming in until Sunday.”  
“I have my own experiments to perform.” Richtofen protested.  
“Someone else can do them. And besides, we must someone to replace the Mexican you just killed!”  
“I didn’t mean to… it just sort of happened.” Richtofen laughed nervously. Maxis made a noise of disgust.  
“Once I have finished taking notes, you are to clean this mess up and return to Berlin.”  
A small smile formed across Richtofen’s lips.  
There was no way he would return to the war torn city of Berlin. No.  
He would simply help Gersch and Schuster with their ‘endeavours’ on the moon, something Maxis was completely ignorant about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it... Feel free to leave a comment or whatever, any suggestions etc.  
> Anyway, have a nice day, i guess.


End file.
